


Why does this keep happening?

by MoonGoddessLee92



Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92
Summary: She wasn't sure exactly when it started happening or really even why it's still happening. For nearly a year now Kagome has found herself pinned down by Sesshomaru, in her bed and his bed. It was all rather confusing...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Why does this keep happening?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladygoshawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygoshawk/gifts).



> This is going to be part of a collection of short SessKag drabbles as requested by my friends and readers.
> 
> The goal of these is to try to cheer someone up in the light of the current situation in the world, this is from a random prompt list I found. Feel free to list or ask for prompts, I will be writing a lot of them over the next weeks and more.
> 
> This is Future AU
> 
> Prompt for this one is SessKag, "I don't know how we keep ending up in each other's beds... "  
> For Ladygoshawk

She wasn't sure exactly when it started happening or really even why it's still happening. For nearly a year now Kagome has found herself pinned down by Sesshomaru, in her bed and his bed. 

They weren't even together, they were hardly friends as far as she could tell. The bastard had always made snide comments at her along with almost near-constant glaring. No matter what setting they ended up running into each other. 

But all of a sudden at the beginning of January, something just went off-kilter. Kagome started to feel apprehensive and jittery around the stoic demon. The first time he touched her wasn't even sexual, he had saved her from falling down some steps. She had only been distracted because he had started a debate with her over some romantic literature he found her reading. 

The second and third time he touched her on "accident" she had felt a shiver run down her spine. All he had done was place his hand at the small of her back. From there Kagome knew things had spiraled straight to confusion up until right now. 

She closed her eyes while stretching out on Sesshomaru's bed, nothing more than a thin sheet covering her naked body. They had just gotten done on their... third or fourth "rutting" as he liked to call it. Running her hand through her hair she sighed. 

'Why... I mean yeah he's gloriously sexy and a god in bed, but he's my best friend's older brother. He's always been an ass to me..." Growling Kagome sat up on her elbows as she watched the bathroom door, hearing the shower turn off and him shuffling around. 

She zoned out while waiting for him to come out to confront him on their odd relationship. Kagome wanted answers and if he didn't have any well then this was the last time she fell into his bed. Her mind wandered off onto less important things for a while. 

Kagome jumped a little as she heard the bathroom door open and shut. Shaking her head she watched as the daiyoukai walked over to the bed and bent down, resting his hands on her hips. 

She couldn't help herself and instead of breaching the subject lightly, the words just fell out of her mouth. "I don't know how we keep ending up in each other's beds... but honestly this needs to stop. We aren't together... Or did I miss something?" Her eyes went wide as her mind caught up with her mouth and she gaped like a fish. Closing her mouth quickly Kagome wanted to laugh. 

Sesshomaru was stock-still and looked like someone had stolen one of his chocolate chip cookies. Eyes wide and staring at her in complete shock and his mouth agape. Hearing the priestess giggle brought him out of his daze and he just stared at her with a blank face. 

He wasn't sure why or exactly when they had started sleeping with each other in the beginning. At first, it was just a way to relieve stress and enjoy spending a little more time with the aggravating minx. After some point though, his feelings had evolved into falling for her. 

Kagome watched him confused as he didn't move or say anything. She bit her bottom lip nervously as time just sped by. Reaching her left hand up she went to touch his face when he twitched and his gaze zeroed in on her hand. 

Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his face into the palm of her hand, nuzzling it. He watched as her cheeks turned a light pink and she started to stutter. Chuckling, he pressed a finger to her lips and she stopped. "I'd rather not stop seeing you on my bed Kagome. I've wanted us to be more for a long time now," he whispered ardently as his golden eyes burned brightly. 

Kagome gasped as he leaned in closer and stopped with barely an inch between their lips left. She couldn't seem to take a deep enough breath, her mind in a dizzy spell. He had completely caught her off guard and had never expected him to say that. 

Tears started to form in her eyes as she fully came to grips with what he had said. Looking up at him she giggled as he started to panic at the sight of her tears. "These aren't sad tears silly... I've loved you for a while ya big oaf." Grinning she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

She felt him shudder and squealed a little as he wrapped his arms around and underneath her back. Holding her close he buried his nose into her hair and smiled. "I love you too minx." 

Kagome's eye twitched and she growled, "Hey now asshole..." She didn't get to finish as he kissed her passionately. When he pulled back he chuckled watching as her eyes glazed over and her lips were puffy. "That wasn't very fair Sess.." she mumbled, still dazed but happy.

"Yes, but you like it koi." He said playfully and grinned before pinning his goddess down and kissing her senseless again. Kagome squealed loudly and shivered as Sesshomaru chuckled against her lips. That is until he deepened the kiss and proceeded to devour her for the fifth time that day.

Out in the hallway, Inuyasha had been minding his own business while eating a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. As he walked by his brother's room to get to his own room, he stopped mid-stride. As he heard squealing and a deep but happy chuckle coming through the doors. 

He laughed softly, 'About time the bastard finally asked her to be his... took him fucking long enough...' His ears perked up as soon as he heard moaning and his face went red. 

"Oh hell no, I'm outta here!" Inuyasha started to turn slightly green as he all but ran off down the hallway. Nothing else was heard until he slammed his bedroom door and the noise echoed off the walls.


End file.
